User blog:GDhaxer95/Game Ideas
GDhaxer95 (IGN: BowRipper95)'s Ideas Tools * Laser Mining Gun : Cost 16M Coins, Power of 530, Mining Speed of x300, Avaible only if you Rebirthed 1 time or more and mined 1 Million Blocks. * Atomic Disassembler : Cost 22M Coins, Power of 600, Mining Speed of x250, Avaible only if you Rebirthed 2 times or more and mined 2 Million Blocks. * The Claw : Cost 35M Coins, Power of 600, Mining Speed of x325, Avaible only if you Rebirthed 3 times or more and mined 5 Million Blocks. * The Legendary Spoon : Cost 50M Coins, Power of 650, Mining Speed of x450, Avaible only if you Rebirthed 5 times or more and mined 10 Million Blocks. * K.O Fist : Cost 106M Coins, Power of 800, Mining Speed of x400, Avaible only if you Rebirthed 10 Times or more and mined''' 20 Million Blocks'. * '''Wreaking Ball' : Cost 204M Coins, Power of 875, Mining Speed of x475, Avaible only if you Rebirthed 20 times or more... and mined''' 50 Million Blocks.' * '''Quantum Breaker' : Cost 500M Coins, Power of 950, Mining Speed of x500, Avaible only if you Rebirthed 50 times or more and mined''' 100M Blocks'. * '''Mechanical Shark' : Cost 1B Coins, Power of 975, Mining Speed of x750, Avaible only if you Rebirthed 100 times or more and mined 200M Blocks. * Creator's Hand : Cost 5B Coins, Power of 1k, Mining Speed of x800, Avaible only if you Rebirthed 500 times or More and mined''' 500M Blocks'. * '''The Blackhole' : Cost 10B Coins, Power 1,25k, Mining Speed of x950, Avaible only if you Rebirthed 1,000 times or more and mined 1 Billion Blocks. * Supernova : '''12B Coins, Power 2k, Mining Speed of x1000, Available only if you Rebirthed 2,500 times or more and mined 5 Billion Blocks'. * '''Quasar' : 25B Coins, Power 2,5k, Mining Speed of x1,100, Available only if you Rebirthed 3,000 times or more and mined 10 Billion Blocks. * The Big Bang ': Cost 50B Coins, Power of 3,500, Mining Speed of x1250, Available only if you Rebithed 5000 times or more. and it's only available when you have obtained my idea for a badge, "'Creating a new universe", where you have to reach below layer 25 or more, and you have reached and found the Universal End Ore, You need''' 20 Billion Blocks'. * '''Trillion Years EXPLOSION:' Cost 100B, Power of 5,000, Mining Speed of x2000, Available only if you Rebirthed 10,000 times or more and mined 50 Billion Blocks. * KAMEHAMEHA : Cost 500B, Power of 10,000, Mining Speed of x3000, Available only if you Rebirthed 15,000 times or more and mined 100 Billion Blocks. * HYPERLASER BEAN ANNIHILATOR : Cost 750B, Power of 12,000, Mining Speed of x4000, Available only if you Rebirthed 17,500 times or more and mined''' 150 Billion Blocks.' ** '''GOKU' : Cost 1T, Power of 20,000, Mining Speed of x5000, Available only if you Rebirthed 20,000 times or more and mined''' 250B Blocks.' ** '''GOKU GOD MODE' : COST 10T, POWER OF 50,000, MINING SPEED OF X20000, AVAILABLE ONLY IF YOU REBIRTHED 50,000 TIMES OR MORE AND MINED 1T BLOCKS. ** INFINITE: COST 999.999.999 ROBUX, DESTROY ALL BLOCKS IN THE LINE IN A CLICK (ROW). CANT BE TRADABLE. Layers (Normal Mine) Layers (Space Mine) Ores (Normal Mine) * Epic Chest (layer 6 to 7) : Worth 10k Coins, Can be mined with Sawmill or more. * Legendary Chest (layer 7+) : Worth 25k Coins, Can be mined with the Flamethrower or more. * Onyx (Layer 6+) : Worth 4,5k Coins, More rare than Diamond, Can be mined with the Thin Drill or more. * Topaz (Layer 7+) : Worth 9k Coins, Rare, Can be mined with Thin Drill or more. * Dragon Bones (Layer +3) : Worth 450 Coins, Rare, Can be mined with Wooden Pickaxe or more. * Infernium (Layer +7) : Worth 30k Coins, Very Rare, Can be mined with Giga-Drill or more. * Void Stone (Layer +8) : 41,6k Coins, Very Rare, Can be mined with Golden Scissors or more. * Deityte (Layer +9) : 120k Coins, Ultra Rare, Can be mined by Ray Gun or more. * Unexistum (Layer +8) : 50k Coins, Rare Like Unobtanium, Can be mined with Flamethrower or more. * Fools Gold '(Layer +4) : 10 Coins, Common, Can be mined by anything, shows the price of normal gold but really is 10 Coins. * $#@%! layer 11+ 1 million coins extremely rare can by mined with ultra ray gun or more when mined shows up a error message (this doesn't crash the game!) * '''Painite '(Layer +10) : 70k Coins, Rare but more common than Unobtainium, Can be mined by Giga-Drill (Deathdrill) or more. * '''OOF ORE (Layer +50) : 1T Coins, ' ONLY APPEARS 1 ORE PER MINE, ND HAVE A 1/1.000.000 CHANCE OF SPAWNING WHEN MINE RESPAWN AFTER COLLAPSES , ONLY CAN BE COLLECTED WITH GOKU GOD MODE OR MORE. ' * .Antimatter (Layer 1) 10T coins Spawns 1 every 5 mines can only be mined with arctic staff or more Ores (Space Mine) * Green Beryl (Layer +7) : 26k Coins, Rare, Can be mined with Thin Drill or more. * Vibranium (Layer +8) : 63k Coins, Very Rare, Can be mined with Bloxy Award or more. * Abyssium (Layer +9) : 88k Coins, Very Rare, Can be mined with Zeus Staff or more. * Black Diamond (Layer +8) : 57k Coins, Very Rare, Can be mined with Giga-Drill or more. * Rainbow Crystal (Layer +10) : 150k Coins, Ultra Rare, Can be mined with Ray Gun or more. * Spaceship Metal '(Layer +8) : 175k Coins, Very Rare, Can be mined with Ultra Ray Gun or more. * '''Unobtainable Stone '(Layer +12) : 250k Coins, Same rarity than Mythical/Legendary stone or Godly Gem, Can be mined with Ray Gun or more. * 'The Universal End Ore '(Layer +25) : 25B Coins, Only 1 per mine, Can be mined with '''ONLY the Black Hole. * Dark Painite (Layer +10) : 10M Coins, Extremely Rare (1/70000), Can be mined only with''' MYTHICAL SCYTHE''' or more. * .Antimatter (Layer 1) 10T Spawns 1 every 5 mines can only be mined with arctic staff or more